


Ceiling Fan

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: 31_days, Drabble, Gen, Slight Spoilers Maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira makes a decision. Borderline Nokoru/Suoh/Akira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceiling Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 25/07 - 'No matter what'. X is the property of CLAMP.

“Why are you telling me this now?” snapped Nokoru. “Akira, what are you talking about?”

“I’m staying.” Akira clenched his fists. It was the hardest decision he’d ever made. “I’m going to inform the Ohkawa family in a minute.”

“Akira, no! You can’t!” Nokoru stood up, shaking. Panic was straining his voice. “You know what’s going to happen in forty-eight hours! You have to get out of Tokyo!”

“I’m staying with you,” said Akira firmly, “and Takamura-senpai.”

“Rijichou,” whispered Suoh, placing his hand on Nokoru’s shoulder, “please calm down.”

“Suoh…”

“I – I understand the implications,” said Akira quickly. He hated this. “I understand and… I’m doing this for my own selfish reasons. I’ve talked about it to Utako-san already. She… she’s accepted it.”

“Why?” Nokoru slumped back in his chair in disbelief, still shaking. Suoh didn’t remove his hand. “Akira… what if you die?”

The room fell silent. 

“I won’t die.” Akira looked straight into his former Kaichou’s eyes. His determination showed. “None of us will. No matter what happens, none of us will die.”

“Akira…” Unsure what to do, Nokoru covered his face with his hands and fell silent. He was still shaking. Suoh tightened his grip on his shoulder. Neither of them knew what to say.

“… If I do die,” continued Akira quietly, “then I’d rather die with you and Takamura-senpai than on my own.”

“I know.”

Silence again. The hum of the ceiling fan rang in their ears. There was no going back.


End file.
